Waiting On You
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: Charity is a waitress as this diner. She's underpaid and under appreciated while having to deal with stuck of bitches on a daily basis. After leaving her boyfriend whom she thought for sure was 'the One', she finds herself waiting on a group of WWE superstars and comes face to face with Cody Rhodes.She gets fired after a scene with one of the superstars, Cody feels bad and help...


"Hey there." I smile. "What can I get for you? Anything to drink?"

The two women look down at the menu before them. A few moments pass and I look at the clock near the front. I'm 10 minutes away from the end of my shift. I adjust my apron as I wait for them. "Um…I can come back—" I start to say before the one with bleach blonde hair waves a perfectly manicured hand at me.

"No, no. We'll both have an iced tea with a lemon wedge." She says thrusting the menu at me. I back up startled for a moment making her smirk and her companion laugh.

"Yeah…haha very funny." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" The blonde asks me.

"I asked if that was it?"

"No it's not. I'll have a cobb salad with no eggs." I write it down and look over at the other woman. "And you?"

She looks me over and scoffs. "The same."

"Alright." I nod. I force a smile and walk away hearing them snicker. "Stupid bitches." I mutter. I walk back to the serving counter. "Two Cobb salads. One no eggs." I say to the head cook, Alex.

"Your wish is my command." He smiles giving a small bow. I chuckle to myself and grab two glasses. I fill them up and get a lemon wedge in each. "Order up!"

Hearing Alex I walk back over to the serving counter. "Here you go, Charity." I give him a smile as I pick up the plates.

"Thanks Alex."

"Aren't you off in a few minutes?" He asks. I look at the clock and frown.

"Actually my shift ended 4 minutes ago." I say before walking back over to the table with both Iced teas and salads. "Here you go, Ladies." I say placing their orders in front of them. "Is there anything else I can get you?" The Blonde bitch looks me up and down.

"No thank you." She says before flipping her hair. "That's all." She waves me away and it uses ouch of my being not to punch her in her blemish free face. I make my usual rounds to my tables until finally the women are done. They pay for their meal and leave me a $1.40 tip. I frown at the money before going clocking out.

"You out of here?" Alex asks.

"Yep. Time to go home." I grin. I grab my jacket and put it on before grabbing my back. I sling the strap over my shoulder. "Goodnight Alex!" I call.

"Night! See you Monday!"

I walk out into the late night air. Taking a deep breath I start walking the 3 blocks to my apartment. I get to my building and trudge up the stairs. My feet are aching but the thought of curling up in my bed keeps me going.

I reach my floor and walk down the hallway to my door and take out the keys.I get it into the lock and turn until I hear a click and push it open. The scent of freshly made pizza greets me and I smile. "Mmm. Smells delicious!" I say walking inside. I close the door behind me and strip off my jacket as Blake walks toward me. Instantly I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips against his. I run my fingers through his short brown hair and smile.

His arms wrap around me and he pulls away moments later. His brown eyes look into mine and he smiles. "Long day?"

"You have no idea." I mutter nuzzling his neck.

"Well sit back, take your shoes off and relax." He gives me a peck on lips and lets me go. Yep, I have the sweetest boyfriend ever.

I slip off my shoes and start towards the bedroom. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna change clothes."

"Alright." He smiles at me. I change my mind and walk back to the living room. Blake hands me a plate with pizza.

"Thanks babe." I smile before kissing him on the cheek. He smiles back as we walk over to the couch and sit down. He turns on the TV to our favorite show and puts an arm around me while we eat.

As soon as we're finished, he takes both our plates in the kitchen. I stand and stretch before letting out a yawn. I walk over to the sink and start running the water when I feel a pair of arms around my waist.

"What are you doing babe?" He asks pressing a kiss to my neck. "You can do the dishes in the morning."

"No I can't. I have things to do tomorrow." I say turning to face him. He grabs my face and gives me a passionate kiss. We pull apart for a moment as his hands travel up to the buttons on my uniform. "o..okay. I'll give you 3 minutes." I say looking at his lips. He smirks and steps back a little, removing his tank top to show off his abs and I bite my lip. "Alright….I'll give you eight minutes." I bite my lip and his arms encircle me again as he presses his lips against mine. As I wrap my arms around his neck, his hands move down the back of my legs and he picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist without breaking the kiss and let him carry me to the bedroom.


End file.
